1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of making an improved combination of a thermostat construction and an annular sealing member for the annular flange of the thermostat construction.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to applicant to provide an annular sealing member with a generally U-shaped cross-sectional configuration disposed about the peripheral end of an annular flange of a thermostat construction with the peripheral end being received in the bright of the U-shape in order to seal that flange between an engine block and a water outlet housing of a water cooled internal combustion engine.
Such prior known annular sealing member is formed with its bight being disposed in the same direction as the bight thereof in its assembled condition with the annular flange of the thermostat construction, such direction being substantially transverse to the longitudinal axis of the annular sealing member.
For example, see FIG. 2 of the drawings of this application which illustrates such prior known annular sealing member in its unassembled condition.